User talk:Tophvision
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:FTL page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 12:13, 16 June 2009 Ya, just noticed your edits. Will keep that in mind :) Sovereign Sorry, didnt mean for that to sound like he explained their existance. Just wanted to clarify that he did explain that they had existed millinnia before the Protheans and were not created by them or the Geth. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] (Talk• ) 02:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and please, talk it over with me before you go and revert my edits. I can very easily go back and rephrase it, instead of have to rewrite it over and take things out. I know a couple of things about how to work a wikia. http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Wikitroid:Administrators. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] (Talk• ) 02:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Not necessary. The idea that Tophvision would need to consult you before making or reverting edits is premised on the idea that there was something wrong with Tophvision reverting the edit to the Reaper page. There wasn't. It was a poor edit that was both factually inaccurate and in entirely the wrong part of the article. If I'd seen it first, I'd have done the exact same thing. SpartHawg948 03:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) hello wiki contribtior thane is dying search thane is dying click the first link that apears on google then click into the video also miranda lawson is the illusive mans daughter its is in the same video as thane. :Not true. It says that Miranda's father was responsible for her genetic engineering. It never states that the Illusive Man is her father. SpartHawg948 05:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you ... for helping out with the recent spree of vandalism. Having people vigilant and on the ball like this is exactly what we need. Thanks. --Tullis 14:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Dreadnought Edit Sorry couldn't say everhting in the edit summery so here it goes. Also I though you needed more of an explanation. On most of my games, save for one, I saved the Destiny Ascension and the codex entries I'm looking at still say twenty. I don't know why the codex says differently here and I'll bring it up. Lancer1289 20:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I was just curious what do your ingame codex entries say on the matter. If I'm wrong then please say so so I can revert my edits. Lancer1289 20:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Geth page edits I hate to ask, but there are ''so many spoilers, primarily for ME2, in the info you just added to the geth history section. I added a spoiler tag as I didn't want to just undo everything you had just added, but is there any way you could maybe remove all that and add it in to the ME2 section, or at least move the big spoilers? The area above spoiler tags is more for 'starting info' kind of stuff, what you know early on in ME, not the stuff you learn later on, which belongs further down in the relevant game sections. SpartHawg948 22:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Logos Tophvision, currently I am rewritting the Class Style guides and I was hoping that you would help with something that relates to the rewrite. Currently there are two images that are good for a picture for the guides. Both images have a modificaion of the image currenlty on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. :Style One: Has the image along with the codex image from ME behind it. :Style Two: Has an image just the class title is switched. Please take a look and comment on my talk page, under the heading Class Guide Logos, subheading Style One Vs Style Two. I will have a seperate section set up for each style. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 23:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for voting, however Dammej was working on another project that turned out great. I'd like ask you to check it out in his sandbox and comment on whether we should go with just the standard image, or the new ones on the article's talk page. Thanks again in advance. Lancer1289 04:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 07:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Reminder on valid sourcing Just a quick reminder - please remember that the only time that a post on the BioWare official forums is considered a valid source is when the post in question is made by a BioWare employee. BioWare employees are clearly identified as such in the forums, allowing for easy confirmation. Posts by anyone other than BioWare employees are not acceptable sources, as there is no way to confirm the true identity of the person leaving the post. If there is a valid and confirmable source stating that Jack Wall will play no part in ME3, but that he and BioWare parted amicably, great. But a forum post purportedly from Wall that lacks the ability to be verified is not a valid source. SpartHawg948 10:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC)